Tracker and Elements
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Jade is tired of waiting for Demetri to make a move – can her plan with the help from the girls finally make Demetri snap and claim his mate the way she wants? Or will he resist. Outtake for Unyielding Devotion and Unyielding Love


**Title: Tracker and Elements**

**Author Penname: WhiteWolfLegend**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Jade is tired of waiting for Demetri to make a move – can her plan with the help from the girls finally make Demetri snap and claim his mate the way she wants? Or will he resist. **

**Warnings: Contains language and sexual themes.**

**Banner Link: **

**Banner Designer Name and Email: made by me **

**albums/u519/WhiteWolfLegend/311207_378647722219426_1142333954_ **

**Beta Name and Email: **Robobat

**Dedicated to Speklez**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Jade was elated; she had found a place where she finally belonged in this fucked-up world. Sure, it was a life of servitude, but she had found friends - sisters you would say - brothers, and… a lover.

Demetri stood a good head above her, was very muscular and, even though he looked serious and tough, was an amazing, sweet man. Though he could be rough if asked, which was almost all the time, Jade loved it when he went all inner vampire over her.

"Jade! There you are!" Turning at the voice, she gave a soft bow.

"Mistress."

"How many times have I told you, Jade, it's just Bella. You don't need to call me that when we're alone. You know what those old fuddy-duddies are like," Bella snorted out, jerking her head in the direction of the throne room, causing Jade to snort in return.

"Yes, and you are mated to one," she chuckled out, causing Bella to smirk and look away.

"That I am, but he is the youngest," Bella giggled with a wink.

"So how are you and Demetri?" Jade looked up shocked, causing Bella to burst out laughing.

"What, did you not think I wouldn't realize? Or the brothers, for that matter? Marcus and I saw you sneaking out one night to meet him under the willow trees near the lake." Jade gave Bella a wide smile and a wink, before bursting out in laughter.

"We're good; I wish he would hurry up and claim me. We've been on six dates already; I want to jump his bones!" She moaned in reply to the question, causing Bella to roll her eyes and snort.

"Speak for yourself missy, I've never gotten laid."

Jade froze and looked at her queen – and most of all, sister and best friend – with disbelief.

"Are you shitting me?" she spluttered out. At Bella's head shake in reply, Jade held her hand to where her heart used to beat.

"Fuck me, you need to be laid. Trust me, first time, gonna suck. But after that, it is the most down right pleasurable thing you would ever feel… depending on the male of course…" Jade finished off quickly, she didn't really know how to explain the feeling to Bella. It would depend on the partner of course; Jade herself had come across some really shitty lovers.

She hoped it that when time came down to it, Demetri would rock her world and send her into the land of bliss.

"Jade, shut up," Isabella ordered as they came to a stop just at the end of the hall. "Go take what's yours. Stop overthinking it, what's wrong with you? The Jade I know takes what's hers and fuck the consequences." Isabella snorted, turning on her heel and walking away. Stopping, she looked back over her shoulder with a smirk.

"The girls and I left you a present in your room." And with that, Bella walked back down the hall, humming a tune.

Curious, Jade dashed to her room, her mind racing with ideas as to what they had gotten her. Opening her chamber doors, she couldn't help but snort.

On the bed was a gartered chemise in virgin white lace with a blood red ribbon and a matching G-string.

Snorting, Jade walked over and picked up the note.

_Demetri won't be able to refuse you in white and blood red… _

_WEAR IT! _

_And the shoes!_

_Love _

_B ~ J ~ S_

Jade shook her head at Jane and the two queens before placing the note back on the bed. Holding up the lacy item she couldn't help but shrug. She wanted to get laid, to finally be claimed by her mate and if this could help then she would wear it.

Looking around the room, she gave herself a cheeky smile in the mirror before slipping out of her clothes and into the chemise. It was soft against her skin, surprising her because all other material was itchy on her skin. She could feel every fiber rub and scratch her stone flesh like steel wool to a plate. It pissed her off a lot.

Quickly, she re clipped her cloak back on and pulled it tightly around her. A sneaky smile was on her lips as she peeked her head back out into the hallway. Quickly as she could, she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Jade was aroused, and only she knew what was under her cloak. Well, until Demetri sees.

Moving quickly, her hands wrapped around the edges of her cloak to hold them tightly, she took off in a fast walk towards her goal.

"JADE!" Felix's voice called from behind her, causing her to spin on her heel and glare at him, her hand sneaking out through the gap in her cloak and flinging him away. She was in no mood for his idiotic behavior when she was so close to her goal.

But she couldn't deny the surge it gave her to know that only the cloak stood between the two of them and that at any time he could open it and see. Would Demetri come to defend her, claim her right there as his? As tempting as the idea was, she couldn't risk finding out.

"Jade!" Felix called again, causing her to cringe. She wanted her plan to surprise and catch her tracker off guard, but with his booming voice it would ruin all chance of that happening.

"What, Felix?" She sighed out harshly, her thighs rubbing together as he came closer. Her eyes looked over her shoulder to stare at the wooden doors that was the entry to her tracker's room.

"Wanna go do somethin'?" Her eyes grew wide as he leaned over her slightly, winking at her.

Felix knew she was Demetri's; everyone knew that, but she was still unclaimed by him and therefore fair game until he took what was his. Actually, the boys were with their mistresses and Jane helping them, so they took every chance to flirt with her.

"So help me Felix..." she threatened, leaving off the actual threat but sneaking her hand out to throw him once more.

Felix caught the frustration in her eyes and then the flash of white under her cloak caused him to freeze. Looking slightly behind her, he saw that they were very close to Demetri's room.

Smirking, he looked down at her "Demetri is in the throne room but will be returning to his room soon." With that, he pivoted and began to walk away. Stopping only to look over his shoulder, he couldn't help but to catch her out.

"White suits you..."And with that Felix ran, his booming laugh echoing off the stone walls.

Jade groaned as she pulled the cloak tighter, rubbing her thighs together as the wetness began to gather, making them slick.

She smelled him long before she saw him. Jade stood, frozen to the spot waiting for him to approach.

"Jade," he said with a smirk. "Now what are you doing out here in the middle of the night? There are dangerous people out here." He lifted her cloak and peeked at what was underneath. She began to second guess herself, nervous about what she was wearing and if Isabella had told her the right thing. She didn't know her outfit was right until he spoke again. "Anyone could find you, throw you down and have his way with you."

"I could run," Jade countered.

"He could track you, but just for fun, go ahead and run."

Jade laughed as she took off, running straight into Demetri's room. When she reached the large double doors, she shoved them open with a bang, a giggle escaping her lips once more as she dashed into the room.

Demetri grinned and chased after her, he couldn't fight his arousal anymore and seeing her in the scrap of material that barely covered her body drove him over the edge. It was time to claim her, finally take her as his and then no other man would ever have her again.

She was his, always his, since the day he laid eyes on her from the mission. Demetri just didn't want to rush it; he was raised as a gentleman and would stand by it, but now... now was a different matter. It was obvious she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"One way or another Jade, tonight I will claim you as mine. I can take you roughly, or it can be soft and sweet, but make no mistake, before this night is through, you will be marked as mine," Demetri cooed darkly, as he stalked after her.

Her scent exploded on his taste buds as Demetri breathed in. She smelled like fresh oncoming rain in the desert with a hint of spiced vanilla. It reminded him of home.

Demetri decided to have some fun and play her game by tracking her without his gift, pushing it to the back of his mind as he stalked closer to his chambers,

Moaning, Jade quickly removed her cloak and teasingly left it on the floor before he could see her. His promise and words made her very close to just throwing the white towel and throwing herself at him. She wanted him and she wanted him now, fuck the game.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Demetri called from the doorway, his eyes scanning the room until landing on her now revealed body posed temptingly on the end of his bed. Her wide eyes were dark with lust and her ruby stained lips pulled up in a smirk.

"Oh, you found me," Jade giggled out, playing innocent. "Whatever shall I do?"

"What can you offer me in trade for my services?" He purred to her, moving ever so slowly towards her, teasing her.

Humming, Jade slowly stood, making sure to run her hands up her thighs and body while slowly walking towards him. She swung her hips from side to side, catching Demetri's attention.

"Oh, I don't know, but I could think of a few things you might like," Jade purred, pressing her breasts against him and placing a feather light kiss and nip on his chin.

"You know that once I touch you, I'm not going to be able to stop at just your breasts. I'm going to ravish your body, your entire body, until you and everyone is aware that you forever and always belong to me."

Though the need for air was nonexistent, Jade gasped.

"I can't wait," she moaned, her eyes closing with the thoughts of his hands and lips exploring her body.

"I do believe you are overdressed, Demetri," Jade purred, her finger twirling the end of his cloak while her other hand moved down and squeezed his thigh, purposely missing and yet barely brushing up against his hardened cock, causing him to moan and want more.

Pivoting on her foot, Jade moved back to the bed, Demetri's eyes following the sway of her hips.

"Uh uh." She tutted as he began to quickly remove his clothing. "Slowly, I want to enjoy the show," she purred, causing Demetri to smirk and do as she asked.

With a grin, Demetri slowly unclasped his cloak. His eyes never left Jade's as it fell to his feet in a pile. He was in a simple white shirt and black slacks, abandoning his usual business suit.

"Like this?" He asked slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Jane nodded furiously, her eyes wide and venom pooling in her mouth. Her legs were rubbing together once more as he slowly removed his shirt, revealing the 6 pack of abs and the very defined V at his hips.

Licking her lips, she beckoned him forward as she watched him.

Tucking her thumbs into the band of his pants she pulled him forward until his chest was over her body, creating electric currents of fire. Jade snaked a hand up his torso, leaving warm trails of pleasure before wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

"I am not an easy lay. You want to claim me? To dominate me? Then you have to work for it. Show me what you got, fuck me hard and fast until the sun comes up. I will rock your world," she purred breathlessly in his ear.

Demetri swallowed as her words sunk in. A groan escaped his lips as he felt Jade's hand brush against his hardened member to prove her words.

"That's something I can do," he purred back. Softly shoving her back on the bed until she was laid out, he propped his knee on the mattress, holding himself up so his body was hovering over hers.

Jade took the time to marvel at how the muscles in his chest and arms rippled as he held himself above her. It excited her more and couldn't wait for what was to come.

Demetri couldn't help but moan as he took in the view once more, her dark hair fanned out underneath her, eyes dark with lust and lips parted ever so slightly. The outfit clung to her curvy figure, defining her features. It made her look sinfully innocent.

"You look good enough to eat," Demetri groaned running his finger along her jawline, down her neck and over her ample breasts. "You have no idea what this does to me. Let me worship you."

Jade moaned as Demetri leaned forward, placing some weight on her frame as he kissed her lips, along her jawline and down her throat. His hand trailed up her leg, leaving trails of electricity till his thumb hooked in her panties and ripped them from her frame.

Looking up Demetri smirked at her. "Oops."

"I do believe this is in the way of my goal," he purred to Jade while slowly pulling the ribbons of the chemise open to expose her body.

"See anything you like?" Jade moaned out, smirking up at him.

"Oh God, I love what I see," he replied, swallowing thickly.

Leaning on his elbow, Demetri trailed his hands up and down her body, his fingers circling over her left nipple slowly, watching it harden from the sensation and causing Jade to moan. Smiling, Demetri leaned over, his eyes looking at hers quickly before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking it. Opening his mouth, he ran his warm tongue over her nipple, flicking it quickly before sucking it once more.

Jade writhed under him, her head flung back into the bed, eyes closed and lips parted. Demetri, sensing her arousal and need, moved to the other breast and copied his actions, her hands shredding the duvet under her.

Slowly, Demetri began to kiss, suck and lick his way down her body, nudging her legs apart as he went. He couldn't hold back the rumble of his purr as he took in her slick bare folds, her scent filling his senses as he breathed in her essence.

"Oh... God" Jade moaned loudly as she felt Demetri's tongue slide in between her folds, slowly flicking and sucking them as he rubbed her thigh with his free hand. Jade threw her head back as he sucked her clit into his mouth and slid two fingers into her, slowly pumping them in time with the ministrations of his tongue.

Jade felt the friction build as he sped up his movements, the sensation making her pant and writhe as he continued to pump and suck her clit, curling his fingers inside of her.

Demetri purred against her, his inner beast was moaning in ecstasy at her taste and her sounds. He could tell she was close to the edge, her walls clamping around his fingers tightly as he purred against her while continuing his actions.

"Oh... fuck... DEMETRI!" Jade screamed as he curled his fingers a little more and purred against her, sending her over the edge.

Demetri moaned as he lapped up her juices, her taste exploding on his tongue. She tasted sweet and savoury, like dew drops and fresh rain.

Panting, Jade lifted her head up to look at a smirking Demetri, his face wet from her essence and eyes dark with lust.

"Please, Demetri; I can't wait anymore, I have wanted this for so long," Jade pleaded breathlessly as his hand stroked her sensitive core, sending her lust and need skyrocketing.

Nodding, Demetri stepped back and ripped his pants from his body. His cock sprang free from its confinement, a drop of pre-cum on its tip. Jade moaned as she saw his cock, noticing it was slightly bigger than average and very erect.

Demetri locked eyes with her as he nudged her legs wider, moving forward slightly so he was placed at Jade's core. Reaching down with his right hand, he grabbed his cock and ran it up and down Jade's clit slowly, causing her to moan his name breathlessly.

"Are you ready?" he purred, waiting for Jade's nod.

"Yes!" Jade moaned out as he slowly pushed his tip into her folds. Demetri slowly entered her, moaning at the heat and the pure pleasure of it all.

Slowly but surely, Demetri pulled back till his tip was the only thing remaining in her and slowly thrusted back into her. Jade was moaning as he kept repeating the action, sure she was going to combust if he moved any slower.

"Please, Demi, I need more," she half whimpered and half growled out as she bucked her hips.

Hitching her leg higher up onto his waist, he thrusted into her quick and hard, causing her incoherently to moan out his name. Grunting, Demetri moved Jade's right leg over his shoulder and the other higher on his waist as he thrust harder and faster than before, bending her in a way to hit the magical spot that sent waves of pleasure to Jade's core.

"More!" Jade growled, flipping them both so he was on the middle of the bed and on top of him. Demetri moaned as she moved in her own smooth rhythm, he watched with hooded eyes as her chest heaved with unneeded breaths, the way her supple breasts moved with each thrust and rock she made.

Her head was thrown back as her hands dug into his upper legs, causing both pleasure and pain.

"So close!" Jade hissed, speeding her movement and bringing Demetri closer to the edge.

Snarling, Demetri grasped Jade's hips and thrusted up with hers, his fingers digging into her hips.

"DEMETRI!" Jade roared as he brought her to bliss; her walls clamping around his cock.

With a roar, Demetri let his beast free. Flipping them again, he was on top of Jade once more, quickening his pace as he held her hands above her head. Jade snarled in bliss as her beast escaped, wanting more as her mate brought her to another orgasm.

"MINE!" He roared, sinking his teeth into her neck as she screamed his name. The pain mixed with pleasure, bringing her over the edge once more.

Demetri purred in satisfaction, removing his teeth from his mate's neck and bathing it with his tongue as he came down from his release.

"You are mine now… I will track you to the edges of the world and beyond," he whispered while brushing a strand of hair from her face and looked into her eyes.

Smiling, Jade placed a soft kiss on his jaw. "And I will freeze every ocean…"

* * *

**A/N: Right a lemon, one steamy lemon for the awesome chicka that is... Do you like?**

**E**


End file.
